


Three Men and a Baby

by tanarill



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: (good parenting isn't even a tag on AO3), Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Babies, M/M, Orphanage, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Fifteen years of war let too many children fall through the cracks, and they were still falling.Were.





	Three Men and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisarete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisarete/gifts).

The whole thing started with the baby. No, that wasn't true. The whole thing started when Cain finally figured out that while he was good at being a Tin Man, possibly the best, he was tired of chasing down the bad guys. But the _result_ was that Jeb didn't know what to do with the baby when she showed up, and by the time Cain had gone through the proper channels and informed the state that yes, she existed and yes, she needed parents, Glitch had bonded to her and told Cain, point blank, that they were keeping her.

He didn't dare argue with Glitch when he used that tone, but in retaliation he did make Glitch fill out the adoption papers.

They named her Adora. Cain didn't want to and Jeb didn't care either way, but Glitch insisted so Adora it was. Having dealt with a baby before, Cain was the most experienced but it was Glitch or Jeb who wore the baby-sling and carried her around with them.

Adora immediately charmed the whole palace, because she was the _only_ baby. Cain had to work hard not to let her be spoiled with dresses and toys and doting princesses, but she was a remarkably easygoing baby and completely ignored anyone who wasn't Jeb or Glitch or Cain. Which didn't mean she didn't make their schedules match hers; it was just that her schedule was so well-timed that they could set the clock by her. So, with only a little adjustment, they added Adora to their tiny family.

Then Glitch got this idea to open an orphanage.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing written in April 2008 for my short fiction fest. It belongs to aisarete, who was thankfully not that hard to track down. I swear I am very nearly done with the fest, and will be moving on soon.
> 
> In other news, Shana Tova and also welcome to the 5780s. As it is the ten days of t'shuva, I'd like to take this opportunity to personally apologize to anyone I may have wronged in the past year.


End file.
